A Picture Hold a 1000 Memories
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: What happens when Bella finds some pictures that bring back memories for her...some good and some bad. And who is there to confort her when the bad memories come? One shot.


I was sitting at my house. Edward and his family had gone on a hinting trip and Charlie was away on a weekend fishing trip with Billy. I had the whole house to myself. I had already done a through cleaning yesterday since there was no school so I had the whole Saturday to myself. I decided to clean out my closet since it needed a good cleaning. But before I could start I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed and went downstairs to see who it was. And I was surprised to find Carlisle there.

I smiled at him, "Hello Carlisle. I thought you were on a hunting trip?"

"Well, I went hunting a few days ago by myself and I didn't really need another one."

"Oh well, come in." I stepped aside to let him in. Once he had his coat and scarf on the coat rack he turned to me.

"Was I interrupting anything?"

"You can stay here, in the living room if you'd like. I have to fold some close and clear a few things out of my closet. Then we can watch a movie."

"Nonsense Bella, I would love to help you. You look like you have been working and cleaning for a while."

"Well, since there was no school yesterday I decided to give the house a through cleaning from top to bottom and you don't have to help me…really I'm fine."

"Bella, I _want _to help. I'll fold the clothes for you while you clean your closet." I thought of the items I just washed and it was all Charlie's so there was nothing of mine in there.

"Ok, well if you insist." I lead the way to my room and on top of my bed was the laundry basket with the clothes. Carlisle sat on my bed and immediately began folding. I turned to my closet and found the box I was about to grab. I bent down and grabbed it. I opened it and smiled. This was the box I kept when I was little. It held small memories of things. It had photographs and trinkets and other stuff. I was looking threw the box and found a picture. I recognized it immediately, it was the last summer my parents spent together; the summer of my elementary school graduation. My parents were standing outside the school. Charlie had a hand around my mother and another one on my shoulder. I had on a red dress my mom maid me wear and a diploma that they gave me. We looked like a family, a real family. I know I should be use to seeing my parents separated but I just can't help but think how things would be different. I never liked my parents getting a divorce but I had to deal with it. And then I saw another picture, it was my fourth birthday party and I was in between Charlie and Renee. The picture was them kissing me on my cheek. Renee had the right and Charlie had the right. I smiled and turned back to the picture from graduation. I felt a few tears escape my eye.

"Bella?"

I turned around and saw Carlisle there, behind me. "I know Charlie and Renee have been apart for a long time but…but I…" and before I could finish I began to sob. Carlisle knelt down and put an arm around me. "But…it just hits me sometimes, Carlisle. Why can't we be a family? Why can't my parents just love each other? I had to fly back and fourth during the summers for four _long _years." And I turned to Carlisle's shoulder and sobbed.

"Shhh…Darling. Sometimes people make mistakes…it just so happens Renee realized her mistake to late."

"It was my fault. If Renee didn't marry Charlie because she was pregnant then they would have never been married or divorced."

"Bella" he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him, "don't ever think Renee and Charlie getting a divorce was your fault. It could happen to any one, Bella. People all over the world each day get a divorce but I know one thing for sure, it's not the kids that caused it."

I looked up at him, "How do you know Carlisle?"

"Because Bella, this child didn't make Renee hate the small town of Forks. This child" he pointed at me in the picture, "didn't make Renee realize that she was only with Charlie because of you. You did nothing Bella."

I finished sobbing and then looked at Carlisle, "Really?"

He smiled, "Really Bella…and think of all the good that has come because of the divorce. You would have never moved here…never met Edward…never met us…who knows how many life threatening things would have come your way if you hadn't met us." He said jokingly.

I laughed at that. "I guess your right."

"Always am" he spoke, "most of the time at least." He added. I laughed and he winked at me and then pulled me in for a hug. "I love you, Bella, my little girl."

"I love you to….dad!"


End file.
